Das Recht auf Leben und eine gebrochene Rose One-Shot - Translation
by the.heart.crest
Summary: In the middle of the night a burning sensation pervades Taki's body and makes him lose his mind... THIS IS A GERMAN TO ENGLISH TRANSLATION! (Lemon, Yaoi, OOC)


This is the Lemon that Obscuridad Sola gave to the one of her readers, who wrote the 100th review to her story. (Story can be found in German under the title 'Das Recht auf Leben und eine gebrochene Rose')

It was written by her and translated by me.

This version is actually a censored version, because it contains some things, that may not be to our reader's taste.

And lastly: Please read the note at the bottom, it might be interesting!

And now, enjoy!

* * *

Hot.

It's hot.

"ha... ha..." my own breath echoes loudly in my ears... It's a silent night. My breath destroys the cool silence.

I'm so hot.

In the room next door I hear Klaus' low voice, as he puts Ame to bed.

"Ah..."

The thought... his large, strong hands... he lays her small body down on the mattress and covers her with the blanket.

"Ah..." he whispers to her, tells her sweet and small things, strokes her cheek.

His rough fingertips on her tender, tender skin. Her soft, slightly wet lips.

'Papa...'

"Klaus..." I grind my heels into the soft fabric of the mattress beneath me, press my shoulders down, my neck arched backwards.

It doesn't stop.

It burns so bad. Everything. All of it; deep inside me. I cannot, do not want. But it flows in an endless heat trough my veins, scalds them and leaves me with nothing but shaky, panting breaths.

"Ah..."

My head is heavy...

Slowly I slip my leg from under the heavy blanket and soon my heel crashes down on the cold wooden floor.

With a nearly painful tingle the chill runs along my legs, into my popliteal. I rub the skin carefully.

My hands are warm.

I'm hot.

Laboriously I manage to lift myself up and stand, but after the first step my knees almost give way.

With a shaking hand I brace myself onto the bedpost until I trust my legs again. And slowly I walk towards the closed glass door, that keeps the cool night wind outside on our little balcony.

There I rest my hot forehead against the cold glass and take a deep breath.

There, deep inside my breast there is something like a heavy, heavy chunk, something that floats about, neither forward nor backward.

With an energetic jerk I open the door and step outside.

I shudder.

I feel the rough, cold flagstones that cover our balcony.

I cramp my feet, my toe nails scratching over the rough subsoil makes me shiver and I ease my grip immediately.

With another shiver I loose my strength. I reach out to the door frame, sink against it.

It's cold... and still I'm hot.

I can feel something hard between my legs. I press my knees together, curl myself into a ball next to the door on the floor and let a heavy sigh escape my lips.

Why does the cool night wind not help me?

It's the opposite, I'm becoming more and more hot.

Why can't I stop thinking of Klaus? Of his hands, his warm, strong body, that holds me close and warm.

I touch my breast, let my hand slip between the buttons of my shirt and feel the wet skin.

Sweat coats my body. I lick my lips and taste salt. My trembling fingertips graze my erect nipples.

I jerk my hand away.

What am I doing?!

"Ha..." my breath floats through my slightly parted lips and I can almost feel it.

"Taki?" I flinch in shock, press my legs even stronger together, try to hide and yet I'm aware, that he sees me.

I know, that his gaze lies on my form, I know he heard me and that he saw it.

I'm aware that he's been in here before I knew it.

Slowly... with his ever so strong, expressive steps, that are sensible through the wooden planks of the floor, he approaches me.

And the closer he gets, the further he bends down towards me, until he can touch my forehead with his large hand.

And his hand feels warm against my heated skin.

"Ah..." I lean onto him, onto his slightly bent legs, so I don't fall over.

"Taki...?" Klaus kneels next to me, pulls me closer and looks into my eyes.

No. No, I don't want this. He's not supposed to look at me like that. His golden eyes are not supposed to sparkle like that.

My eyes are not supposed to be so wet. I'm not supposed to weep.

I sob, press a hand to my mouth and swallow.

"Mh..." Klaus' eyes touch me with his gaze. His hands go under my knees and my shoulder and before I even fully understand it, he's lifted me up.

My head is so heavy. Blurred by the movement, the bedroom's ceiling floats away above me.

And then I'm lowered. And Klaus' eyes move into my field of vision. They enthrall me to his urgent gaze.

Why does he not cry?

How is it possible, that lust, that greed doesn't drip from his eyes? Why do I cry?

"Klaus... ah... please..." I try to raise my hand towards him, "touch me, I beg you..." he takes my hand in his. With spread legs he sits on my hip and licks my hand. Following the faded scar, upwards over my thumb; then he kisses the knuckles and licks the back of my hand.

"Please, Klaus...!" I try to struggle against his weight, grind my heels into the mattress again, push my pelvis upwards, but he doesn't move.

It's the opposite.

Slowly he rises, until he's hovering above me on all fours, his arms pressed into the pillow right next to my head.

I look up to him. My eyes roll back in their sockets as he pushes one of his legs into my crotch.

"Aah..."

"Taki... you flourish, you are a priceless rose and so seldom you do flourish... Let me have my way with you. Taki, this time... this... time...!"

Then he lowers himself down on me, captures my lips and gently forces his tongue into my mouth.

I wanna cry out. His tongue plays with mine, licks my lips, the set of my teeth and again indulges in playful dancing.

Until he lets me go and licks my cheek, licks the salty tears. He kisses my cheek, my chin. He follows the contours of my jawbone, bites my ear, before he traces down my neck with his hot tongue.

With sharp teeth he teases my burning skin.

I toss around. I want to escape the sweet torture and yet can't resist to it.

My hands find his collar and I force one button after another out of it's hole.

"Ah..."

It consumes me, circulates down my legs and stirs deep within my toes. I can already feel the unbearable stabbing pain of a cramp in my sole. But it goes just the way it came and leaves nothing but hot, liquid fire inside me.

It crawls along my arms, forces my shoulder blades closer to each other, until I arch towards him, the back of my head buried in the pillow.

I feel as if it's not me anymore.

"Taki... does it hurt?" Klaus asks and leaves my collar bone alone.

I nod, fighting back the urge to shove my hand between my legs. But my pelvis keeps thrusting against his and he licks his index and middle finger. Then his hand slides under the hemline of my pants and slowly pulls it down my lower half. He slowly denudes my thighs, my knees until I'm able to kick the fabric of my feet.

I didn't wear anything beneath it.

Sweat covers my body like a shimmering film whenever Klaus' hot breath touches my skin.

"So beautiful..." I hear Klaus' breathe against my skin. His lips capture my small nipple. With his warm, rough tongue he licks it gently, then stronger.

Why do I feel all of that?

Why do I feel all this there, between my legs? Right there where my hip bones would connect...

I raise my hand...

Carefully feeling, with tightly shut eyes, I try to find it... that spot, where my skin glows so much...

"No."

Klaus holds my hands above my head, before putting two fingers in front of my lips.

I eagerly open my lips, but instead of having me lick his fingers, he seals my mouth with his.

And he plays. He plays with me.

His fingers are everywhere, but not where I'd need them to be.

My hips jerk harder whenever his hand gets closer to that burning sensation, but as he almost reaches it, he pulls back and strokes my knee.

Then he starts over with his game. Brushes along the insides of my thigh. He releases me, kisses the bridge of m nose, before he sits up and settles himself between my legs.

He pushes my knees apart with his hands. Licks the wet skin. Kisses it right there, where the skin stretches, right next to it...

"Please... Klaus... I can't anymore..." I moan, almost shocked by my own voice.

It's a full moon.

A grin sparks across his lips, then he encloses me with his lips and I've got the impression that the world just collapsed upon me.

My moan contorts into a scream that drips with lust, but I bite down on my wrist.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Klaus... Ah..."

Between my hip bones, from where Ame was born, it concentrates... the liquid fire, that races across my veins, that settles deep inside me and doesn't want to leave there.

I'm not able to control the trembling of my body... My body doesn't follow my orders anymore and then...

"Aah~ ah... Ah... ha... ha... ngh...!" Strangely contorted the reverberation of my own voice shrieks inside my ears.

Panting breath floats in and out of my parted lips, while Klaus' hands stroke my knees.

"Beautiful... so beautiful..."

Slowly Klaus' hands release my knees, slide up my legs. He lifts my hip up so it's lying on his lap.

How his hands play their game with me freely... again I feel my member harden...

Every then and now he nudges one of his fingers against my backside, then he stops.

I try to catch my breath as I see what he does.

With shaking hands he unzips his dark gray trousers and as he leans down on me, I can feel his erection against my backside.

Hot.

The liquid fire, that wet burning sensation races through my body anew.

Klaus kisses me, forces my lips apart and just before he releases me, he pushes his index and middle finger into my mouth.

My tongue pokes against his fingertips. When he curls his fingers, he brushes the back of my teeth.

I shiver. In a painful way Klaus' teeth nibble on the tender skin of my neck.

As he finally releases me and removes his fingers, he smiles at me, kisses me and slowly pushes his finger into me.

I want to give a yelp. My legs start to shake uncontrollably. My pelvis wants to raise and sink, but Klaus' grip doesn't allow it.

With these paralyzing, golden eyes, as if they're mixed with an anesthetic, he looks at me. And I loose my stance. It slips away and I sense it so clearly as he shoves his finger deeper into me.

He leans over me until I can feel his breath touch my carotid.

His lips connect with my skin, he nibbles on my collar bone, licks the throbbing vein, before he bites down.

And it hurts.

He hurts me and he knows it. And he knows that I won't be able to cope with that moment, when the pain fades away.

And just then he releases my skin from the tight clasp of his teeth.

I sense my breath escaping my lungs. I hear my own breath like a pitched siren call, born from lust.

The next moment, he takes his fingers away, grabs my hip and brings into position, before he bends over me. Comes closer. Soon, his hot and wet tip touches me. Then the pressure. Then that sensation of dilation, while my flesh encloses him, one centimeter after another.

I feel myself elapsing under this pressure. My hands, I must do something...

I clutch Klaus' shoulders with my hands.

Right next to my ear, I hear him gasp. A deep growl builds up within his chest as he finally pauses.

He's trembling. I feel his shaking under my hands, the dance of his muscles, while he places his forearms next to my body, to brace himself.

He kisses me. Gently he licks my jaw, kisses me again and bites my ear.

"Taki..."

I know what he wishes from me and I let him do as he wishes. I relax entirely.

And still the pain will take me away.

Klaus begins to move within me and the burning pain, caused by the friction, pervades my body.

I suck the cool air into my lungs with a hiss, before I release it with a shallow moan.

The sensation of Klaus' thrusts fade inside me. He stops for a moment. Gives me a weary smile, then thrusts into me.

And I cry out.

And again. And again.

I run out of breath. While I struggle for breath with a hoarse shriek, the liquid fire reaches my chest.

It races along my collar bones with frightening speed, floats all over my shoulders until it reaches my arms.

It concentrates under Klaus' lips that nibble on my throat, it radiates until it reaches my jaw bone.

My lips quiver.

* * *

- This part was censored -

* * *

"_Ah ah ah... Ah... Ya... ah...!_" I lose all my strength, "_Ah... iku... ikuze... ya~ ah!_" lose the control over my body, as it spills all over me.

Not until a few moments later, I finally regain the sensations of my body. My heartbeat is still clearly visible through my chest. I hear my carotid artery throbbing.

I force myself to open my eyes, bury my free hand in Klaus' hair, as he's collapsed on my chest.

Slowly I turn my head to the left, when some tears leak from my eyes and make my sight blurry.

"_Yuruse._"

* * *

So.

Here's a little essay about my little hardships and problems, with the translation and Taki's more or less articulated talk.

Said bluntly: I'm far from expressing myself in japanese. Everything I know is what I learned in countless animes, which I watched in japanese, with german or english subtitles.

Furthermore I have watched more than enough yaois and listened to one or another BL-CD. So I'm quite used to japanese bed-talk in the yaoi-genere. But I'm really unsure in some situations, so I'll explain something here, about why I used whatever I used.

Also, since this is a translation from GERMAN into ENGLISH I'll have to say something about that too.

But start with the japanese.

That 'iku' (行く) Taki uses can mean 'go' or 'come'. In this context it's 'go', and since this lemon contains a censored part, the actual meaning won't be clear.

Right after that he says 'ikuze' (行くぜ) which means something like 'I go/ We go' in all translations I found. But I've heard 'ikuze' in some BL-CD's, where it was translated as 'I'm cumming'.

I just risked to make a mistake and hoped that it's not wrong. Hopefully no one hates me now...

Then there's the uncompleted 'ya...' (止) Taki uses. It's actually another reference to the censored part, but you can interpret it as you wish.

It's actually 'yamero' (止めろ) meaning 'stop', what isn't spoken due to Taki's certain condition, that makes it hard for him to speak.

And the last little 'yuruse' (許せ) means 'forgive me' and is also a reference.

And now the german to english translation part.

phew... It took a few weeks to do it.

Just so you're aware, I'm in high school, learning english both at school and in my free time. So I'm somewhat confident in my skills.

But actually I must say, that I've never seriously learned that stuff with the grammar. I just suck at that. XP

So there are some parts in this text, where I've only trusted my feeling, not knowing it the sentences I made actually work out.

So if there are any things, that do not work out, or that you don't understand, PLEASE let me know, so I can improve!

ALSO: Please feel free to ask for the uncensored part, I'll gladly send it to you via PM along with a specific translation for the japanese stuff that's said!

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
